Scanners coupled to computer networks have become commonplace, oftentimes in the form of a multi-function device that also includes printing and/or faxing capabilities. Coupling such scanners to a network allows a single scanner to be shared by multiple users, reducing the cost of purchasing and maintaining the scanners. However, problems remain with these scanners. One such problem is that the manufacturers of the scanners typically need to create the support for different post-scan operations, such as emailing a scanned document or storing the scanned document at a particular location on the network. Providing such support can be very time consuming and costly for the manufacturers. Additionally, once coupled to the network, an administrator typically needs to configure the scanners to be able to perform the different post-scan operations on that network. This is time consuming for the administrator, and is made more difficult due to different scanner manufacturers using different designs, requiring the administrator to understand the different manners in which the different scanners are to be configured.